Ease
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: Tag: MUTINY / Omegaverse / Pt.4 of "Comfort" Series. / SEQUEL to: "CONTENT" / A moment of calm. INCLIUDES: Horatio/Archie slash, Alpha/Beta, Mates, Minor Spoilers.


**Series Note: "** _Omega-version_ **": This series is very thinly knotted in the Omegaverse because I wanted Horatio and Archie to be Mates. There will be no actual Omegas in this verse. Betas will have absorbed some Omega attributes. There will be no mentions of Knots or Heats (sorry). It will focus on Horatio/Archie's love/companionship under the constraints of Navel/life aboard a ship in the events of "Mutiny" & "Retribution". **

**a/n: This is part of my "Comfort" Series. Set in the same universe. Post "** **Content** **".**

 **SEQUEL to: Content**

 **Tag: Mutiny.**

 **Summary:** _In a moment of calm._

 **Pairing:** Horatio/Archie  
 **Includes: Omegaverse,** Slash, Mates, Alpha/Beta, Minor Spoilers,

—  
 **Horatio Hornblower**  
 **The Adventure Continues:**  
 **Mutiny!**  
—

* * *

 **Ease:**  
 _a comfortable and leisured state free from worries, problems, and restrictions._

 _!_

"Go, get some rest." Bush encouraged. "I'll take the rest of watch."

"Thank you, but..." Archie looked over his shoulder where Horatio lay slumped in the corner on quarter deck, getting the rest that his body and mind much needed. "I shall share the watch with you." He turned back to the railing, overlooking the ship's bow.

Bush gave an accepting nod. "I guess I shouldn't have expected anything else." Archie raised a curious brow at him. "You're Mates, correct? That kind of give it away," he indicated the scarred initials on Archie's left cheek.

Archie chuckled. "Connected the points on that one, did you?" he reached up and brushed his cheek fondly. "We met in the Academy. He didn't want me to get it, said it would make me a target. He was correct of course, but more times than not he was wrong." Archie gave a cheeky grin. "Horatio Hornblower is not a man that you want to mess with." He remarked.

"Yes, I can see that." Bush ruminated, with a ironic chuckle. Mutiny coloured their records now. "As you were, Mr Kennedy." Bush nodded to him, glancing back at Horatio before he walked the deck.

Archie watched Bush's back for a moment before he turned his back against the rail, watching in quiet musing as Horatio was rousing despite his obvious exhaustion. He always loved how soft and innocent the Alpha looked in the moments of becoming awake.

Archie stepped forward, blocking the high sun from blinding his Mate. "Sleeping on watch?" Archie teased, holding out a hand.

Horatio gave a quiet groan and took it, letting the Beta do all the heavy lifting. "Lucky I have you to watch my back," Archie brushed his frock down, using the excuse to his advantage to caress his Mate and reassure himself.

"Watching you back(side) is among my favourite duties, sir." Archie flashed him dimples. "Now, per _Acting_ Captain Buckland's orders... several hours of rest."

"That is an order that I can definitely follow without quibble," Horatio gave a light chuckle as they made for the wardroom and Horatio's private quarters that had enough room for his hammock, a small table and large chest for his personal items and uniforms.

Archie sometimes missed the time when they were both Midshipmen and slept among the rest of the crew, their hammocks hung so close they could practically sleep in one another's arms without drawing attention. Now, they were across the wardroom from each other. But being a ranking officer had its own privileges.

"I'm quite capable of undressing myself, Archie." Horatio told the Beta quietly, but made no physical move to stop him when his Mate started unbuttoning his frock jacket.

"Are you truly going to deny me?" Archie murmured, pushing it off his shoulders and laying it over the chest, before turning back and starting on his waistcoat.

"A trait that has caused me the most trouble," Horatio remark with love.

"And the most happiness?" Archie supplied, the waistcoat joining the frock on the chest.

"That as well." Horatio gave a fond smile, caressing his Marked cheek. "Is not being able to deny you anything."

"One that doesn't need correction," Archie giggled, laying his hands on the Alpha's narrow hips. His eyes sparkled as he shifted his hands back, caressing the man's firm arse before brushing down the backs of his thighs as the Beta knelt in front of him. Horatio's cheeks flushed, but Archie simply unbuckled his shoes before straightening, making the Alpha chuckle self-consciously.

Hands on his shoulders, Archie pressed a soft and warm kiss to his lips. "Sleep now. You'll need the rest," he brushed their noses.

Horatio stared at him for a moment before he turned and lay down in the hammock, letting Archie tuck the blankets around him as if he were ill.

Horatio resisted the urge to pull the Beta in with him. Other than it being against regulations, he knew it would just overturn them both. He would simply have to be content to have his Mate at his side for now—as soon as their mission was complete, however.

"Things shall be more fluid now," Archie declared with quite confidence as he brushed Horatio's curly hair from his forehead. "With Captain Sawyer out of commission, Buckland as Acting Captain with us and Bush behind him... We shall make easy work of reclaiming this fort from the Spanish."

"To the contrary," Horatio protested in a sleep claiming murmur, as he fought to keep his eyes open at his Mate's gentle touches, "The fight is just to begin."

 _f_

—  
 **Horatio Hornblower**  
 **The Adventure Continues!**  
—

 _Continued in:_ **"SECURITY" ...**


End file.
